


Bath

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Kai and Emi swap their bodies. [based on the Minivan OVA]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but i'm (finally) reposting it here. in the minivan ova, emi wanted to be in kai's body, so i thought, maybe kai tries to make the best out of it as well

_Kai-san isn't only popular with girls, he's also popular with guys, it's amazing!_

_I wonder what it feels like to be him..._

* * *

 

He can't believe how the wish of an elementary school girl could end with something like this. Kai is Emi, well, in her body and Emi is him, erm, in his body. The green eyes that look at him seem so unreal and the face in front of him feels wrong, because he's not supposed to look at himself from down here. His body is taller than he thought and, wow, he totally didn't notice how unfavourable his jeans look from this angle.

He tells himself, uhm, her that it's the best to pretend everything is fine for a while and hope they'll get their own bodies back just like they lost them. Emi nods with his head as they stand in a corner of the card shop. Giving her the address of his house, he tells her to just stay there until tomorrow and Emi, who isn't as happy about their change as she was at the beginning, agrees.

Waving Aichi and the others goodbye, she leaves the shop and, only for the sake of not letting the others figure out what happened, Kai stops himself from telling her to not move like this while she's in his body.

She ruins everything.

Kai stays in the card shop, planning to go home with Aichi, who's his, uhm, big brother now. To his relief, Emi calls her brother 'Aichi' by default, which saves Kai the whole 'big brother' thing. After his one hundredth fight against the Katsuragi kid, Kai almost starts thinking that Aichi won't go anywhere, because he and the others actually live in card shop, but then Tokura finally announces they're going to close the shop for today.

"Let's go home, Emi," Aichi says and looks at Kai and it takes him a moment to realize that Aichi's talking to him. The tone of his voice and the way Aichi looks down to him are different and it makes Kai feel uncomfortable.

* * *

When they sit in the kitchen eating dinner, Aichi's mother gives him a worried look. Kai lets his legs dangle in the air, because the chairs too high and this body's too small. Aichi tells her about his day, how school was, who he fought at Card Capital and which cards were in the boosters he bought. Normal stuff any kid would tell their mother, but the kind of  _normal_  thing that is not part of Kai's usual life.

"... and then Kai-kun beat Miwa-kun for the ninth time today. He's really cool, right, Emi?"

Which overwhelms him just a little bit, because he didn't expect Aichi to talk about him at dinner and judging by his mother's expression, she seems to know who he is, which somehow stresses him, because he knows nothing about Aichi's mother, but she knows about him. Of cause, it's natural that she knows about Kai's existence, probably saw some of his fights on TV, since he's her son's team-mate, but he didn't think Aichi would casually mention him at dinner.

While he wonders about all the things Aichi would say about him at home, he can't help feel his cheeks warming. Both Aichi's mother and Aichi look at him and he doesn't know what to do. Trying to act like he thinks Emi would, he smiles as wide and bright as possible and nods energetically.

"Yes, he's really, really  _cool_. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

Aichi gives him a confused look. "You okay? You're acting a bit odd today..."

"Odd?!" Kai says in Emi's voice and chokes out something that's supposed to be a laugh. "M- me? No, not at all, I'm okay. Everything's fine."

Aichi's mother leans over to press her hand against Kai's forehead. "You're not warm. Did something happen?"

Shaking his head, he grabs the spoon and, trying to avoid this subject, stuffs as much rice into his mouth as fits – which is less than usual, he remembers, since Emi's mouth is smaller than his mouth.

He coughs.

Aichi quickly hands him a glass of water and his mother's already tapping his back. "That wasn't necessary," he mutters as he gives Aichi his glass back, trying to block out Miwa's voice in his head that tells him about this indirect kisses when they were younger. Aichi raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm, I mean, thanks, Aichi." Kai lifts the corners of his mouth.

After dinner, Kai sits with Aichi in the living room and watches something on TV, a show the siblings apparently watch everyday.

"By the way" says Aichi when the show is over, grabbing the remote control to turn the TV off and looking at his sister Kai. "Mom said she wants us to bathe together today, because they're going to turn off the warm water later."

"What?!" Is the first thing to runs through his mind and he can't stop himself from saying it out loud. His face practically burns and he's glad that Aichi's busy for a moment with putting the remote back on the table, which gives him some moments to get a neutral look back on his face. He hopes it works when Aichi turns around again and dares to simply shrug.

"Either that or not bathing at all until they fixed the water pipes."

He wonders if he should just confess everything to Aichi now, say he's not Emi, because he's NOT going to bathe with him while he's in the body of a little girl. Aichi gives him a gentle reassuring smile, probably assuming Kai's just a sister's who's embarrassed to bathe with her older brother.

"Come on, we always bathed together when we were younger. It'll be like old times. Plus, I'll even let you wash my hair, so you can be 100% sure it's clean for once."

God, the blush from earlier was probably nothing compared to the colour of his face now, if the look of his reflection in the glass door of the cabinet is anything to go with.

The bathroom of the Sendou household is rather large and the bath tube is already filled with water, thanks to Aichi's mother. It is about as big as the one in Kai's apartment, which is fine for one person, but doesn't really seem big enough for two. Of cause, a small boy like Aichi and a child like Kai is now, would fit without trouble, it's just how close they'd be to each other and the way Aichi carelessly takes off his shirt without being bothered by Kai's presence is  _too much_.

He bites his lips when Aichi tosses the shirt away and abruptly turns around when the other starts to unbutton his trousers. Aichi laughs. There's some rustling of clothes and then Kai feels arms wrapping about the little body that was now his.

"You're acting uncharacteristically childish today." Aichi smiles as he hugs his sister and Kai's about to pass out, because Aichi presses him close to his bare chest; Aichi who's only wearing his boxers is touching Kai and Kai wants him to stop, but can't do anything, because he's gotten already way too far into this to turn back now. Telling Aichi now would be way too late anyway, so he should just try to go with it as well as possible.

Kai breathes in and out.

"Can we let our underwear stay on?" he asks with his high voice sounding shakier than he wants it. He turns around to look into Aichi's blue eyes and definitely not at the way his bare shoulders move up to shrug or at his collarbones or at the flat and pale chest that was pressed against his back just seconds ago. "If you insist, I don't really care."

He waits in the tube, while Kai takes Emi's clothes off. Somehow, Kai ends up really close to Aichi in the bath tube and he completely blames the red colour on his face on the warmth of the water. Turning around, Aichi's cheeks are also slightly red and drops of sweat linger on his forehead. Noticing Kai's gaze, he smiles and grabs a bottle of shampoo.

"You know, even when you always keep taking care of me, I'm still the older one," he jokes and then lets a hand full of water drop over Kai's head. He wants to shout at Aichi for daring to do something like this without a warning, but bites his lips in the last second. Gentle and big hands start massaging shampoo into Emi's hair that is now Kai's, and Kai can't help but relax.

He drops his shoulders and without even noticing, leans against Aichi's chest. The other boy's tall body feels nice against Kai's back and he somehow forgets everything else as he enjoys just having Aichi's fingers run through his hair.

"So, now I'm the one making sure your hair's properly washed?" Aichi laughes as his fingers clumsily try to spread the liquid in Kai's hair. He seems rather careful and barely touches the skin of Kai's head or pulls his hair, so Kai hardly notices the fingers running through his hair.

When Aichi's finished, he lets more water drop over his head and a silly thought hits Kai. A really silly and very ridiculous thought. Though, since this isn't his body and nobody will ever find out about what happened, what is there to lose when he, just for once, lets curiosity win over sense?

Turning around to face Aichi, Kai leans forward and presses Emi's lips on her brothers cheek.

"Thanks, Aichi-oniisan."

* * *

Aichi eats breakfast the next morning, when the door bell rings. He opens the door to see Kai with his usual stoic face. Though a shade of pink clouds his cheeks and he obviously avoids Aichi's gaze.

"Yo, Aichi. Can I talk to your sister for a moment?"


End file.
